


Day Five: Enemy Mine

by BlixaLooksCarsick



Series: Shumako Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Megami Tensei, Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei, persona - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Escape, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Mementos, Nerves, Unease, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixaLooksCarsick/pseuds/BlixaLooksCarsick
Summary: Day Five: Nerves / Jealousy.By itself, the pursuit on the Phantom Thieves was a deadly coil closing in. Goro Akechi's incursion put a darker twist to an already dire situation. The young detective intended to corner the Phantom Thieves and murder their leader, but somehow that was not the reason to Joker's unease during a 'training drill' in Mementos.





	Day Five: Enemy Mine

At this point, there was much to fear. It was true that the Phantom Thieves had recently risen back into vigour following a grave stumble after the passing of Haru’s father. But as soon as they came out from one shadow, another had quickly loomed over their heads, more terrible and dreadful than the one before. Stakes notwithstanding, any angle regarding Sae Niijima would prove a formidable challenge – one only need to look at her younger sister, Makoto, to know the strength carried by the Niijima name. 

It was do or die for the Phantom Thieves: succeed in changing Sae’s heart or be inevitably apprehended by the forces she wielded, no different a scenario than a hand closing in on a fly. This was the reality posed by the newest addition to the team – none other than the second coming of the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi. And he happened to represent a more literal take on the adage. Cautiously looking into the suspicion aroused by a minor mistake on his part paid off, as a plot to betray the Phantom Thieves and assassinate their leader was unveiled, much to their horror. 

Horror. Despite their new resolve, Akira could still read the horror concealed beneath his friends’ faces, especially when they thought he was not looking. Ryuji was a little quieter, Ann was hesitant to treat herself to sweets, Morgana slept less, Yusuke would set his pencil down too soon, Futaba was a little less willing to game, and Haru let her coffee go cold. The one exception was Makoto, whom try as she might, could not conceal it; for that matter, she did not even bother to during their time alone.

Of all within this roguish fold, she was perhaps the most emotional, even more so than Ryuji. That was why she made the most effort to keep herself cool-headed. Akira could not even begin to imagine how this situation must feel to her. Her sister, her boyfriend, and all of their futures hung in the balance. She would not allude to it any more than necessary, but she had the right of it. They stood to win or lose everything.

Yet despite this deadly pressure bound against them, Akira’s reason to frown beneath his mask was seeing Goro, in his Crow persona, slowly gravitating more and more around Makoto during their venture in Mementos for training. It was imperative to keep their skills honed when the time came to confront Sae's Shadow, and when their plan to elude disaster were to spring. But did Goro really need to show off so much?

It was funny, Akira thought. Even knowing Akechi would betray them and essentially murder him, he still thought of the detective as a friend. There was kinship between them borne from instinct. Despite his posturing and his charisma, he was a lonely child, just like Akira had been once himself. Their wistful evening exchanges at LeBlanc felt sincere, but this – the way he talked to Makoto, the way he glanced in her direction more times than Akira felt comfortable with – was something new.

There was little ground to think him past duplicity. He was perfectly willing to kill Akira despite their previous conversations, after all. Maybe that had been a falsehood, and this – daring, bold Crow – was his true persona. Maybe it was all true, or all false. Regardless, the one thing Joker wondered right now was whether Akechi was challenging him through subtle psychological warfare, or whether he actually was interested in Makoto.

Then again, it may all be in his mind. 

Or was he? Did Crow deliberately chose the spot right next to Queen in the next safe room they encountered? No way to find out without giving his own mistrust away. There was another problem. Maybe their friends suspected there was something about Joker and Queen, but there was a definite reason they kept their relationship under wraps: to avoid trouble in the outside world, and to prevent one another from becoming a weak point. If Goro were to know about their relationship, Makoto could be compromised herself. 

Thus, Akira was forced to show no special consideration to his lieutenant, keep his eyes from lingering, and stomach the entire scene. Yet in doing so, he failed to notice how Makoto looked at him. She understood his reasons, and she may have done the same if the roles were inversed. But in her eyes was the desperate desire for this day to end, and for their disguised foe to back away.

But neither Joker nor Queen had their way, as the exploration proved longer and more tedious than most days. Were the Shadows somehow conspiring with Akechi to test their limits? Most waves consisted of weak forms easily put away with a slash of Fox’s sword, or a half-hearted swing of Skull’s pipe. These were all multitudes of minor hindrances in the way of their circulation. And by Oracle’s readings of the area, they were forced to toil in the very middle of the area. Whether they chose to go deeper or call it a day, they would still need to slice through all these Shadows.

The day somehow worsened, as tedium gave way to menace. 

Being ambushed by Shadows was a disastrous sign by itself. They ordinarily lacked the acute coordination and the strength to force them out of the Morgana-mobile and fight. If they did, the Phantom Thieves could expect a long encounter, unless they were able to flee. Akira and Makoto’s friend, Hifumi Togo, had imparted the group the tactical know-how to disengage from an encounter through educating the former on the art of Shogi. Disappearing from the battlefield was an easy matter in itself. 

But they could not do it, not this time. The objective was clear: have Goro Akechi partake of their activities as Phantom Thieves to keep appearances. To escape from an opportunity to actually face a worthwhile adversary would be a red flag that the young detective would surely pick up on. 

No choice but to face them, and see Crow’s attempt to woo Queen in the middle of the battle. 

These shadows were new forms, large and dangerous in appearance. Though the full extent of their properties were unknown, Oracle accurately surmised through Prometheus that they were impervious to most kinds of magic. Sheer power proved effective to start wearing them down, but a more decisive offensive was necessary. 

“Robin Hood!” Crow called his Persona before Joker could summon one he thought fitting for the job. The flashy, super-hero like Persona appeared from the ether, casting rays of white light against a foe.

Joker cursed inward at seeing the effect Akechi’s attack had on the enemy: extraordinarily effective, but that was only one foe struck down, there were two more to go, just as formidable. 

“That one!” Futaba hovered towards another. “Can be nuked!”

“Then that means…” Crow chimed in. “Queen, go for it!” He walked in her direction, seeking her hand. Nobody had told him about the thing they did: the baton pass, their way to keep combat organised and effective, and to keep their spirits up in the heat of combat. But he was a detective, and he surely picked up on it from the first time he fought alongside the Phantom Thieves. It was not a problem when he joined in the baton pass back in the first visit to Sae’s Palace. That was then, when he showed no special attention to anyone. Now, the very sound of the contact between Queen and Crow’s palms reverberated in Joker’s heart like lash against his skin. 

Queen spearheaded the offence against the second Shadow, blasting it gone with a nuclear blast, courtesy of Anat. Only one more to go, the one that repelled most of the others’ efforts. It was only by mere conjecture that Joker decided on how to approach this final enemy. But it was by pure emotion that he decided to take it on himself.

“Arsene!” The original masque came into existence from inside his soul, imposing as the first time he summoned it. But it was not the same Persona as back then – it was stronger now. Its power, next to its devilish air made its attack look ruthless, almost savage. One uncharacteristically violent burst of black magic and the coast was clear. 

Nobody said much on the matter, but all the Phantom Thieves could tell there was something different about Joker’s attack that time. Each gauged it in a different way. Mona looked at it in a more analytical way, knowing it had been a long time since Joker last summoned Arsene. Noir’s response was more visceral, feeling spooked from Arsene’s unforgiving show. Fox dwelt on the spatter the Shadow left after being dismembered by Joker’s Persona. Oracle merely mouthed a ‘yikes’ in the privacy of her own Persona. 

But Skull and Panther, the founders of the group alongside Joker and Mona had a more grounded understanding on what occurred. Both thought Joker and Queen had a special chemistry in and out of battle: sometimes they would observe more than any of them knew. They could tell now that Arsene’s burst was the best attempt Joker had of telling Crow ‘to back away from his girl’. 

“Great job there, Makoto!” Crow approached with a smile to congratulate Queen. A smile too perfectly innocent for too perfect a slip-up. Skull and Panther both turned to look at Joker’s reaction. 

Was this an accident? Was this deliberate? Joker could hardly bring himself to believe the famous boy detective, the killer in the Black Mask, would make a slip-up like this, unless he had a specific reason to… unless something, or somebody, caused him to make a mistake despite himself.

No, Joker convinced himself, he was overthinking. If anything, Crow was disguising his savvy under a mask of amateurship. That must be it.

“Crow. I do insist you use our codenames, even here.” Queen said. “And thank you. Good job everyone.” Her eyes turned to the Leader. “Let’s go, Joker.”

“Let’s.” Joker nodded, trying to downplay the anger he felt from hearing Makoto’s name come out of Goro’s mouth. 

All back aboard Mona, the team decided to call it a day and made for the exit. Despite everybody’s attempt at presenting themselves naturally, a few glances were thrown at Akira every now and then, who was now at the wheel. Though she would not think of saying it out loud in Crow’s presence, Oracle feared Joker may reveal the reckless driver she felt everyone had within. 

The ride went peaceful since, with pleasant banter between all, as if nothing happened – until the exit was in sight. But it was not so much what they saw as it was what they heard. The rattling of chains against the tracks. Everybody felt a chill inside. Nobody in the van cared to mask their dread as the Reaper approached behind them. Akechi looked somewhat confused, apparently ignorant of what that sound meant. Akira had no time to wonder if Akechi was that mindful of a liar to stay in character, he had to make a decision now. The exit was still too far away. He could push Morgana to reach the exit, and thus leave themselves vulnerable for an attack on their hind, or engage the Reaper and make a getaway on their own terms.

The last time they encountered the Reaper, they barely escaped with their lives. The addition of one more member with strong magical capabilities did not seem like it would make much of a difference considering how one-sided the affair was last time.

“Better the devil we know.” Joker said, as he U-turned Mona to face the Reaper.

“Joker!?” Queen called.

“Dude, we’re not fighting that asshole, are we?”

“W-what’s happening?” Crow swung his head from one direction to another, clinging to his seat.

“Listen up, everyone. We’re all walking away from this. But we need to keep the Reaper from ambushing us. Mona. You will keep your distance from the battlefield, not too far away.”

“Got it.” He replied.

“Noir. You will stay in the catmobile-“

“I’m not a cat!” Mona’s engine shouted.

“And drive away slowly. The rest will hop on, one by one, while Skull, Queen and I will keep the Reaper distracted.”

“Roger.” Queen said neutrally.

“Got ya.” Skull responded.

“Why are we doing this?” Crow asked. 

“The Reaper is an OP Shadow. We barely made it out the last time it found us. Real strong, but kinda dumb. He won’t attack what’s not right in front of him. If he sees us all making a run for it, he will head right in for our booty.” Oracle explained.

“He does go for that ass!” Skull sounded amused.

“Yeah, he does – kinda like somebody we know.” Panther made sure not to look in Joker’s direction.

“Okay, enough banter!” Queen declared. “Everyone, stick to the plan and be careful. If we lag behind, don’t try and get us. We’ll get there.”

“All good?” Joker called.

“All good!” Everyone enthusiastically said in unison, even Crow, who added an awkward delay.

The plan unfolded swimmingly, for the most part. Crow was the last to board Mona before Skull, Queen and Joker began their retreat simultaneously. However, between the last time they met the Reaper and this one, the fiend seemed to have gotten smarter. The triangular evasive tactics seemed less effective, making every attack from the Reaper a little closer to hitting its target. Suddenly, the Shadow turned sharply, finding Joker at the very precise end of its revolver. One pull of the trigger, and the Phantom Thieves’ Leader would be done for. Queen and Skull were both too disadvantageously far to do a thing, much to their terror.

That is when Crow – just gotten out of the van - pushed Joker out of the way with a sloppy-looking pounce, making the bullet make a cloud of dust from the tracks. This was the perfect opportunity to get away. Skull was the first to reach Mona’s back door. Queen was next, with Joker’s hand in hers, pulling along as she ran. Joker himself was pulling Crow to safety until all were in the vehicle with the exit only a few metres ahead. 

They were safe. After such a close shave, nobody thought it unreasonable to call it a day. The objective of integrating Akechi into their core to maintain his trust was accomplished with almost not a stumble. Back in the outside world, the Thieves regrouped at LeBlanc for the routine meeting, after which they all took their leave. Makoto was the first. 

What remained of the afternoon was a dull affair at the café. Hardly a customer in today, so Boss had no qualms about letting Akira hang in his room, though he did notice how troubled he looked as he climbed the stairs. Sojiro Sakura made a mental note of getting him to talk later: maybe Akira played it cool enough for the others not to notice, but he had an eye for a particular few things. It was no coincidence that ‘Mako-chan’ was the first to leave, and with such a casual, disengaged manner. The girl was about as crazy about the kid, as he was about her. Did something happen there?

Then again, he thought as the bell at the entrance door rang, it is also no coincidence that Mako-chan is back five minutes later. 

“Good afternoon, Boss.” She looked somewhat timid. “Is…”

“He’s upstairs.” He nodded towards Akira’s room. “You want your usual blend?”

“Yes, please.” She responded politely. 

“Off you go, then.”

She found him sitting on his bed, head turned to the window, and eyes – she guessed – looking nowhere in particular. Makoto did not know what to say, or how to approach him. She could tell something was wrong. She was sure – in fact – everyone could; but not everyone had the same access to him as she did. 

“What was that?” Makoto decided to be open and direct.

“Makoto.” By the way he said her name, he truly was not aware of her presence until she spoke.

“Down there in Mementos. What happened?” 

“We showed Akechi-kun around in the underworld.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“We took out a few dozen Shadows. No big deal. We got a bit of a workout, and then had a huge scare… And I got jealous.” 

She arched both eyebrows.

“Jealous? What?” She squinted in thought. “Is it because Akechi wouldn’t leave me alone?”

“If I said yes, would you laugh at me?” Akira tried to make some light out of something very real that bothered him.

“Yeah, I would. But I’m not much in a laughing mood, to be honest.” She approached and sat on his bed. “Was that Arsene attack because you felt jealous?”

“Uh-huh. I needed to make a bit of a tantrum.” Akira looked down, slightly ashamed of himself.

“But, why would you be jealous?” A hint of laughter died on the very instant she thought of a reason. “Akira… are you doubting me?” 

The way she said it was like a dagger twisting in between his ribs. 

“I know I’m not quite there yet when it comes to being a girlfriend. I’m trying my best, Akira. But please believe me, I have no eyes for anyone but you…”

“No! Makoto! No! I'm just being childish!” Akira went towards her with his knees on the mattress. “There’s so much I don’t trust about this world. You are one of the things I am completely certain about. You said it yourself. You want us to be equals, and I want that too. It’s just…”

“What?” Makoto looked sad.

“I really don’t like him getting close to you. For all his posturing, I really don’t trust that he won’t want to do something to you.”

“I guess…” She took her time to talk. “You know how I’m feeling now.”

He did not need her to say anything more to understand. Things might have looked different from his perspective for the last months, but from where she stood, Akira had been talking with his executioner, laughing with him, having coffee with him, and despite what everyone knows now, harbouring hope for his redemption. She could tell there was more than common sense and human decency in the way Akira hurried Goro to safety. He still saw him as a friend, regardless of his hidden intention. 

“You do care about him, don’t you? Even if he’s so willing to take you from me, for good?”

Akira stayed silent for a moment. The familiar sound of the French press below grounded him to the moment. 

“I’m sorry, Makoto. I wasn’t seeing it that way.” 

She bit her lip, as if that could keep all her words bound inside of her.

“I wish we could get him off the path he’s on. That’s true, because I feel like we could have been friends had things been different. But I won’t hesitate to stop him if he threatens my friends, if he threatens you. I‘ll need to extend that to myself as well.”

“… I really needed to hear that coming from you...” She nuzzled her head under on the warm place at the root of his neck. “That you cared about him more than you do about yourself was making me feel jealous.” She said, with a lighter tone.

“That doesn’t make sense, Miss President.” Akira arched an eyebrow as he tried dissecting the logic to her words.

“Then, let’s make sense.” She looked up at him, too afraid of blinking, as if each instant could keep him with her in this moment forever. Her voice had shrunken to a gentle whisper, a sweet sound that moved Akira to an extent she could not know. His hand cupped the right side of her face, his thumb delicately placed below her lower lip. 

The taste of toothpaste and cinnamon was a faint trace, almost a figment against the slightly stale flavour in her mouth; this was a spontaneous taste, and one he could see himself loving in every kiss forever. Her tongue completed every thought she found no words for through pure motion and contact. Through the proximity of her nostrils, he felt her breathing rising in tempo and urgency; his own matched soon after, growing louder and louder as their hands explored each other with a degree of young modesty. 

“Coffee’s ready, lovebirds.” Morgana interrupted with indifference, then lazily going back down the stairs. He neither caught Akira’s blush, nor the Makoto burying her face on his chest afterwards. Akira never felt so stupid as he did today, and being surprised by a talking cat while making out with his girlfriend had nothing to do with it. His own vanity existed beyond the way he carried himself in the Metaverse, and it was something he knew now he had to overcome, to dominate. 

He felt blessed have his friends at his side to pursue their common, ever more ambitious and perilous goal, and to aid him all the way. And he felt unbelievably more so when it came to Makoto, being so understanding when he was this kind of stupid. There was no room for that between them, but only for a different kind of stupid – the one that filled him whole with music and fireworks, and besotted them at the very briefest hint of each other’s presence – the best kind of stupid.


End file.
